disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nighloks
The Nighloks are monsters made of the empty, heartless (yes, these are basically Toei Nobodies) bodies of humans and other creatures, inhabiting the Power Rangers world. They were created via the Nighlok Virus, engineered by Black Cross Fuhrer himself. Every Nighlok has a story, mostly very sad, of how each came to be. The Gedoushou The Gedoushou were the elite among Nighloks, consisting of Xandred, Serrator, and all they found to be particularly useful. The Gedoushou organization launched an attack on Earth to flood it and spread their disease in self-loathing. Master Xandred Serrator Serrator is the deputy leader of the Nighloks, and is responsible for creating innumerable others. Notably, Deker and Dayu are well-recorded as his creations. Originally a cruel witch doctor who infected himself at will. Octoroo Octoroo was considered a wise elder of the Nighloks. Deker Deker was unusual among the infected as he managed to retain a human form, being only 50% Nighlok in all. Dayu Dayu, unlike Deker, retained less humanity. Formerly Dahlia, she made a wish to protect Deker from harm, which infected them both. Currently, Deker's motive is to rescue her soul, and those of all other Nighlok victims, and allow them to rest in peace. General Gut General Gut was once a kindhearted general of the Chinese army, until he fell victim to a hideous infection. A witch doctor, actually Serrator, gave him a "miracle drug", that in reality transmuted his infection into the Nighlok virus. Sergeant Treads Formerly an earnest mechanic and inventor who lived in the same city as the Samurai Rangers. He was infected by Serrator during a bloody raid on the city. The Ayakashi The Ayakashi were the loyalists to the Gedoushou cause, and operated one at a time to infect people, harvest emotions, and attack the rangers. They often resemble various Yokai, a notion noticed well in the Japanese epidemics of Nighloks, believed to inspire them in the first place. They fight alongside the Sanzu River's other inhabitants, the Nanashi Company. The Nanashi Company Nanashi is a corporation made of the various other inhabitants of the Sanzu River. These include Moogers, Susukodama, and Spitfangs. Other Nighloks Several other Nighloks were not loyal to the Gedoushou cause. The Psycho Rangers Nighloks of fallen Power Rangers, they served the United Alliance of Evil as guards. Mesogog Mesogog is in fact a Nighlok, formerly Anton Mercer. Imperious History The Nighlok outbreaks first happened in Japan around 3000 years ago, where the Nighloks served as major players in the Org Wars. 2011 Outbreak The 2011 Outbreak of Nighloks started when Master Xandred managed to break free from the Sanzu River, and set up his ship, the Rokumon Junk, to allow the infected to roam the Earth. The rash of Nighlok attacks led to a fair few people being infected, causing the Samurai Rangers to decline assistance from the Jungle Fury, Operation Overdrive, Mystic Force or even Turbo Rangers, in order to ensure the city was under quarantine. Xandred also set up a "Nighlok Heaven", to preserve the souls of the infected and resurrect them, allowing the virus to breed stronger than ever before. Deker, who managed to be only half-infected, regained his humanity in death, and joined the Power of the Stars's Team Dark, with his main mission being to allow Dayu, who was absorbed by Xandred, to rest in peace. After freeing Dahlia, he came to realize that all Nighloks deserved the solace of resting in peace. Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Species Category:The Dark Forces